FUN
by TacosForCrazyPeople
Summary: where one night can change things between friends forever


Soul knew she would be mad. But he did it anyway. It's in his blood, he can't help it if he likes to party, but she really needs to just chill and have a good time.

Oh yeah, Soul thought, that will go very well in their argument there about to have.

Soul glanced over from the T.V. Screen, and stared at Maka, who was on the couch opposite of him, reading her book, her wheat coloured hair flowing down to her shoulder, her olive-green eyes moving at the pace of the words of the book's flow from the pages and into her mind.

Soul started to get noxious of the anger that will spread across her face when she finds out that he was planning to throw a party the night she was out. Well, its her fault, she had to go and cancel her plans, cause she didn't want to leave me alone for the night.

Soul stared up at the clock. Shit! Its five minutes to 7! GOD he's going to die, when she finds out she's going to hit him with her book over and over again until he's so beaten up you can't even tell who he is.

2 minutes left now, Soul can feel the sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Soul are you, ok?" Maka asked.

"yeah," Soul lied, looking back down to Maka's face, which held a little concern,"why you ask?"

"well you've been acting kind of strange this evening, like you're getting punished for something,"

you have no idea, Soul thought, more sweat rolling down his cheek. He was almost happy when they both heard a knock on the door, but remember who -or more like who's- is at said door.

Just when the panic started to raised up in Soul's very... well soul, Maka got up from the couch and began to walk to the door, but just when she tried to reach the knob Soul jumped in front of her.

"Don't answer that!," Soul said, rather quickly.

Maka looked at him confused.

"why?" Maka drawled, pushing Soul out of the way, reaching for the knob again.

Crapcrapcrap! Soul had to think fast. "well... becausebecause... i heard on the news that some psycho was somewhere near the are area!" Soul lied.

Maka stared at him for a second before she replied, "since when do you watch the news?"

"I don't I was just changing channels and I came across it." Soul said convincingly. "when you see the word psychopath right beside your neighbourhood address you tend to stop and listen."

Maka stopped and considered this for a second, "If it were true that just gives us more reason to answer it," Maka prompted, turning the knob of the door.

That's it he's doomed.

She slowly cracked open the door, until suddenly the hole door just swung open hitting Maka in the face. She toke a step back and pinched her nose, "What th-?"  
Maka and soul watched as people kept coming in filling up the hole apartment, who were mostly her classmates for school. Someone wiped away the stuff on the table and put snacks and a punch bowl filled with juice on the table, while someone else turned on their stereo and soon the room filled with the sweet music of lady gaga.

Soul stood there beside the door watching the scene of the crime while the blood rushed out of his face. The view of the party was suddenly blocked by two boys with jet black hair and three white lines and a blue haired boy who had a stair on his shoulder; Kid and Blackstar.

Shit... there just going to make it worse.

"YA'WHOO! Thanks for inviting us Soul," Blackstar shouted from over the music (not like he needs to try).

"yeah, much appreciated," Kid joined in.

Blackstar suddenly leaned closer to Soul. "Hey are you sure Maka will be late tonight, i heard that someone spiked the punch, and i have a feeling it was the one who made and brought the punch," Soul immediately face palmed his face hoping that that was the type of thing that they wouldn't mention. Soul glanced over to Maka, trying to get kid and Blackstar to follow he's gaze. As soon as the two of them saw Maka they backed away from Soul and stood on the opposite side of the entre way.

"This can't be good," Blackstar muttered.

"Oh Maka, you're looking very symmetrical today," Kid said nervously.

Maka just stood there in silence but the three of them can feel the tension and anger rise up inside her. Then finally she opened her mouth, and very slowly she said, "Maakkaaa..."

Soul, anticipating on what she was going to do, quickly spoke, to try to prevent the pain that was about to come, "ok i now your mad, but i was going to clean up before you got home! I swear- AND MAKA PLEASE BUT DOWN THE BOOK-"

"CHOP!"

He was too late, and the hard cover book connected with his face.

URGH! The nerve of that guy! Maka was just going to strangle him! Throwing a party as soon as she leaves the house! What is she?! His mother! That stupid ass-clown...

"SOUL WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! NO WAIT LET ME GUESS YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" Maka bellowed, hands on hip, staring down at soul who was getting up off from the ground.

"I'm sorry, it was just some harmless party, nothing bad was going to happen!"

Maka just folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to happen her ass, "harmless? Right, cuz under aged drinking is harmless now!? What if someone got hurt or get alcohol poisoning or maybe GET ARRESTED!"

Soul's face turned into a scowl. "IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO BRING THE BOOZE IN! I JUST WANTED TO ACTUALLY HAVE FUN FOR ONCE, OTHER THAN JUST SITTING AT HOME DOING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"

oh hell no he did not just go there! What was he trying to say that she wasn't fun enough. Slightly hurt by his comment, Maka put on a scowl and glared in more hatred towards him."OH SO NOW IM NOT FUN ENOUGH TO HANG OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE! HUH, IS THAT IT? FINE THEN IF YOU WANT ME TO BE MORE 'FUN' THEN I WILL!," Maka jerked her head over to kid and Blackstar who were still in the corner watching them. "KID!"

Kid jumped up at the sound of Maka's voice and stood up straight. "yes?"

"GIVE ME SOME OF THAT PUNCH," Maka commanded.

The three boys stared at her, shocked, which was the exact responses that she was hoping for.

"are you sure?" kid asked.

Maka didn't even give it a second thought there was no way in hell she was backing out of this one. "Just shut up and get me a cup, please!"

after a few seconds kid nodded and went off to the punch and after a few second came back with a cup filled to the top.

Maka toke the cup and raised it, he wants 'fun', she'll give him 'fun'.

"lets have some fun,"

**MY FIRST STORY CHAPTER THINGY WHATCHA MA'CALL IT IS DONE AT LAST!**

**I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! XD**


End file.
